


rare

by queenC_13



Series: you became my family [2]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: A wee bit of smut, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Very domestic, it's Christmas, jen and judy are having a v cute time in bed, maybe something else ;))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: DTM secret santa gift for @gwenstruth on twitter!! a domestic morning between our favorite ladies
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: you became my family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071335
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	rare

**Author's Note:**

> among prompts were:  
> -Something related to the song "Rare" by Gwen Stefani 🥺  
> -Jen and/or Judy proposing  
> -More soft smut where Jen is not mean to Judy
> 
> the only way i could put myself into the ~fluff~ mood was to put this into the TCMT verse but this is pretty much a stand alone?? 
> 
> (unbeta'd with just the simple approval of jeremybearimy herself, love you bby)
> 
> enjoy :)

_And I can't believe it, that you even exist_

_You know I would be dumb to give perfection up_

_How can I accept it, that this is so precious?_

_You know I would be dumb to give perfection up_

\---

Judy wakes with the sun, the rays warming her skin as she stretches quietly and turns over to face Jen sleeping peacefully beside her. Her heart warms as well as she takes in Jen’s serene expression—relaxed like she rarely allows herself to be in wakefulness. Once she wakes up she’s always in “go” mode; worrying about the boy’s schedules—recently bugging Charlie about his college applications, trying to keep up with Holy Harmonies rehearsals for Henry—and making sure Mia is bathed, dressed, and ready for daycare looking perfect every morning.

_“She always comes home in different clothes, Jen, why bother doing her hair and outfits? I mean she’s only a year old, she doesn’t know the difference.”_

_“No daughter of mine is going to look cheap, Judy.”_

Judy can’t believe how perfect the last year has gone. She assumed it would be hard, raising a baby with someone when they’re both mid-40s with two older children, but it’s been so _easy._ The boys love Mia and never mind helping out, and Jen and Judy are also able to take her to work with them sometimes—even Lorna admitted that she’s “Cute for a baby girl. No one can compare to my Teddy but she’s well behaved, Jennifer.”

(Getting her to remember that Judy was also legally boys’ mom now as well was a different story, but Judy tries not to dwell on that.)

They had celebrated Mia’s first birthday a few weeks ago, and now Christmas is this week. Judy had never had a reason to love birthdays or holidays, but being part of this family, being accepted into it unconditionally? Judy knows that now they’ll only get better every year. 

“Stop it,” a groggy voice breaks Judy out of her thoughts. Jen’s face is scrunched against the light in the room, her eyes cracked open into slits.

“Stop what?” Judy scooches closer until they’re a few inches apart. Grumpy morning Jen is her favorite.

(As if every version of Jen isn’t her favorite.)

“Staring.”

“Well I can’t help it if you’re just too beautiful.” Judy leans forward to press a quick kiss to Jen’s nose.

“Ew, Judy.” Jen scrunches her nose in response and Judy smiles against her skin. 

Without opening her eyes Jen turns over, grabbing Judy’s hand and pulling so that Judy ends up spooning her from behind with their hands clasped against Jen’s stomach. Judy’s heart melts at the action as she thinks about how Jen never used to let herself be this vulnerable, or want affection this openly—it took long enough for her to even admit to preferring being the little spoon.

“What time is it?” Jen mumbles.

Judy glances at the clock on the nightstand. “Just after 7.” She starts rubbing soft circles along Jen’s stomach, slipping her hand under Jen’s sleep shirt and continuing on her bare skin.

“Mmm,” Jen moans softly. “And we haven’t been woken by any children yet?”

Judy shakes her head against Jen’s neck, beginning to kiss it softly. “Mm-mm.”

Jen arches her neck in response, exposing more of her skin as she presses her ass back into Judy. “Guess we better- take advantage,” she tries to say, her voice hitching as Judy’s hand starts to slide down towards the waistband of her flannel pants. 

“Guess so,” Judy murmurs, moving her lips behind Jen’s ear, biting softly before soothing it with her tongue. Her fingers slip past the band of Jen’s pants and she feels herself flush a bit when she realizes there’s nothing else underneath. “Going commando? Didn’t want any panty lines while you’re sleeping?”

“Judy,” Jen groans, voice filled with (fond) exasperation. “Don’t say panties, it’s not sexy.”

“Oh it’s not?” Judy slides her fingers further down, just barely glancing the wetness she finds there before pulling them back up, teasing. “You’re not turned on, then?” She dips her fingers back down, slightly further this time, making sure to brush Jen’s clit as she pulls her fingers up once more. “It sure feels like you are.” 

“ _Judy.”_

Judy smirks against Jen’s skin and brushes her fingers down, swirling two around Jen’s clit and reveling in the way the other woman’s hips jump against her own. She moves them down to Jen’s entrance and shallowly pushes inside, not nearly as far as she knows Jen wants her.

(Jen pretends to hate the teasing but Judy knows it turns her on more than anything else—makes her pleasure even greater when it’s drawn out.)

She continues the pattern for a bit before taking her hand out—unable to help the giggle at Jen’s noise of displeasure—and pulls Jen’s hip until she’s laying on her back with Judy above her. Her sea green eyes are blown wide with arousal, a flush spread all the way down her chest. Judy feels a wave of love come over her and surges forward to capture Jen’s lips with her own, thrusting her fingers back into Jen quickly at the same time and swallowing her cry. 

“Shh,” she mumbles into Jen’s mouth. “Don’t want to wake any of the kids up.”

Jen nods against her, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as she rakes her nails down Judy’s back with one hand and grabs Judy’s hair with the other, causing Judy to let out her own soft moan. Judy repositions herself so that one of Jen’s thighs are in between her legs, and Jen thrusts up her knee when she realizes, giving Judy the pressure she needs.

The two of them thrust together, chasing their own pleasure and trying to keep their moans quiet between their mouths. Jen takes the hand from Judy’s hair and moves it down, furiously rubbing at her own clit as her body starts to twitch—seconds later Judy can feel her clenching against her fingers and she follows right after, nothing bringing her more pleasure than knowing that Jen is feeling the same thing.

They breathe heavily together for a moment before Judy pulls her fingers out and sticks them in her mouth, cleaning them off with a wink thrown at Jen who pulls Judy onto her chest with a huff of laughter in response. 

Judy shifts a bit, throwing her arm over Jen’s stomach and intertwining their legs and she nuzzles her face into Jen’s neck with a gentle kiss. 

She’s listening to Jen’s heartbeat, almost asleep again, when she hears it and feels her own heart stop in response.

“Marry me.”

* * *

_I am broken, I am insecure_

_Complicated, oh yeah that's for sure_

_I feel worthless, I've been hurt so bad_

_I get nervous you won't love me back_

\---

Jen never believed that she would get to be this happy. Before Judy it was like she was just drifting through life, existing only for her boys and to keep them alive, being just “good enough” of a mom and person. She was broken from her mom, broken from Ted; feeling like she was worthless because of her body, because of herself.

But then Judy came into her life and changed her world. She showed Jen what love should really be like—the kind of unconditional love she hadn’t experienced since her own mother when she was a child. 

And then came Mia, and a better relationship with her boys, and Jen knows that she had never been happy before, not _truly_ happy. 

There’s nothing better than coming home from work at the end of the day to see Judy making dinner with the boys sitting at the island; one of them entertaining their sister while the other does homework.

(There’s especially nothing better than seeing Charlie with his sister—Jen’s sure he had never been this happy before, either, and she’s so happy that he is now.)

It’s because of this, because of her life and how perfect it’s going, how much she trusts it with the help of Judy and with Sam (who’s sessions have been reduced to only once a month, for check-ins), that Jen has had the ring sitting in her nightstand drawer since the day before Mia’s birthday.

She knows Judy hasn’t seen it, knows that Judy doesn’t go through Jen’s things—no matter how much Jen tells her “what’s mine is yours”—but she hasn’t felt like any moment is perfect enough.

Not until now.

“Marry me.”

She feels Judy’s body still against her own, can tell that the other woman is holding her breath for a moment before she shifts, head looking up at Jen, eyes wide and glimmering with tears.

“What?” 

“Marry me,” Jen repeats, feeling a soft smile overtake her face—the one the boys call her ‘Judy smile’—and reaches up a hand to cup Judy’s cheek. “I love you; I didn’t even know it was possible to love someone this much before you, to know what it felt like to be loved back,” she lets out a nervous huff of laughter, “Plus, we’ve already share three kids legally. It would be kind of silly to not make it official between us, too.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Judy gasps out. “Yes, of course, yes.” 

Jen isn’t sure if she leans down or if Judy leans up but suddenly they’re kissing and she can feel the wet stain of tears between them, the smiles on their faces so wide their lips can hardly stay together.

“Wait, wait,” she breaks off, leaning over to her nightstand and pulling open the drawer, reaching into the back for the ring box and pulling it out as Judy gapes at her in response.

“You have a ring?”

“Of course I have a ring, Jude, I just asked you to marry me.”

“Well I thought it was just a spur of the moment thing, I didn’t know you _planned_ it.” 

Her eyes haven’t left the box so Jen finally opens it, showing her the simple yet glistening diamond nestled inside.

“Do you like it?” she whispers after a moment of Judy not moving.

Judy’s eyes immediately move to Jen’s face, more tears tracking from her eyes. “ _Jen!_ Of course I love it, it’s from _you_.”

She all but tackles Jen then, smothering her face with kisses as the two of them dissolve into overjoyed laughter.

“Okay, okay, let’s put it on, then!” Jen takes Judy’s left hand in her right, delicately taking the ring out with her own left hand and then sliding it onto Judy’s finger.

“Perfect,” Judy breathes out as the two of them look at it, heads pressed closely together. 

The moment is broken by a sharp cry of “ _Mama!”_ from the baby monitor followed closely by a crash of something likely being thrown from the crib and then a shout of “Isn’t someone going to get her?” from Charlie’s room and what sounds like “Can we have pancakes?” from Henry’s room.

Jen dissolves into laughter once more and shakes her head before looking up to see Judy’s eyes on her, filled with more love than she thinks she’s ever seen.

“I love you.”

She leans forward and presses a kiss to Judy’s lips, trying to convey all the words she can’t say.

“I love you too. Now you go start on those pancakes, I’ll get our daughter.”

—-

_You're rare_

_And only a stupid girl would let it go_

**Author's Note:**

> have not written anything in months so apologies if this was the worst thing i've ever written but merry christmas amanda have the best holiday!!!


End file.
